Short Story - Scp Containment Breach
by oTheNippero
Summary: This is My Made Up Story About A Made Up SCP- If You Do Not Know What That Is, Search It On Google. Btw. I Know It Stops So Suddenly, I Could Of Made It Longer, But I Kinda Needed To Stop That One As I Spent Quite A While Writing It. :/ Sorry. This Is Also My First Ever Short Story, Tell Me If It's Good..? c:


Short story: SCP

He awoke staring up at the ceiling. He had been doing this for days, his unwillingness to comply unlike any subject we'd seen before. Until... On the first of February 2135, a whole week had gone past, none of our... Attempts to make him comply had been successful. The subject just sat up, and spoke in a monotonous tone; "I'm ready."

"Doctor, get in here quick, He's actually spoken!" I ran into the observation room as fast as I could and bounded into the spinning chair, pressing my lips to the microphone.

"Could you... Say that again..?"

"I'm ready" He said again, monotonously.

"So, Doc. What am I meant to be doing again?" The D-class person asked, while throwing on the orange jumpsuit.

"Just go in to the chamber, and we'll tell you from your ear piece" I slipped the ear piece into his hand, whirling him around to face the door.

"Ok... The door will open in a minute, when it does, walk inside."

"Doc... Is anything going to happen to me?" I could hear the shake in his voice, fear overcoming him. "Cause I got a wife an' two kids ya' know, I'm only doin' this for the money..."

"Nothing's going to happen..." I replied in my softest voice, not sure if I was trying to convince him, or myself. I stepped back from him and walked into the observation room. As I pressed the button to open the door I knew it was a mistake... But... I had my orders. I spoke into the microphone.

"Ok, if you'd like to enter the chamber" He stumbled in, eyes constantly locked onto the subject. I reluctantly pushed the button to close the door. Before I had a chance to instruct the D-class personnel to walk forward, the subject was on him.

The screens flashed red; limbs appeared on the subject I had never seen before. Claws appeared on the hands, ripping into the D-class personnel's face. I remember seeing an eye, with the stem attached, fly past the camera. 4 pints of blood doesn't sound like a lot of blood in the human body. But when you see it all at once, it feels like litres.

Once the blood dripped off of the camera, I grabbed hold of the joystick to it and spun the camera to face the door. It was gone. I heard the door creep open behind me. I tried to turn as fast as I could. Half way round I heard a voice.

"Too slow." I felt his claw slice cleanly through my thigh, opening a huge gash, the warmness of the blood oddly comforting. His deformed hand gripping my throat, pinning me to the chair.

"I want a way out." He hissed through his huge fangs. Up this close, my view of him was almost immaculate. His clear black eyes glared into my very soul, judging my threat to him. His clawed hands, almost shredding my neck. I could see his arches back almost looking plated under the clothes. I noticed something I hadn't noticed before; long spines protruding from the base of his knee.

"Y-You're a killing machine" I managed to choke.

"I want. A way out!" He muttered. Tightening his grip on my neck. I coughed, gagging on the blood rushing up from my stomach.

"I-I can help you!" I pleaded, blood now spilling from my mouth. He snarled at me and released my neck. Instinctively, I grabbed at my neck, worshipping this new found air. I looked down at the remains of my leg, the instant I realised, the pain kicked in, I clutched it, hoping to dull the pain.

"Get up. Help me." He watched me curiously. I gulped and looked up at him, slowly, I leaned out of the chair and stumbled to the door of the observation room.

"Follow me..."

I limped quickly, with him trailing behind me, we hadn't seen anyone for a long time, was the base on alert? As I turned the corner to the main entrance, SCP officers lifted their guns.

"FIRE!"

I heard the ear-splitting guns fire, my eyes tightly shut, waiting for death to take me in its embrace. In that instance, I thought of my wife, Emily. Our kids and the house we were going to buy next to the lake, away from anyone. Unfortunately, I got pulled from that thought by the subject. I opened my eyes and his arched back was juddering from the bullets striking him. In a gap of firing, he reached towards his leg, gripping the spines protruding from it. He stood and spun, his arms flying out and releasing the spines in his hand. They flew in a wide arc, skimming the walls of the corridor. They flew, folding one of the two SCP soldiers, the other striking him in the head, demolishing the corner of his skull, revealing his bare brain. I remember the SCP soldier stumbling forward, reaching out towards me, muttering something I couldn't catch, with a look of pure fear on his face. The subject's claws retracted and he held his hand, offering to help me up. At that moment, I vowed to leave this horrid line of work. I cared not for orders after that. I wanted an honest life, one I can be proud of, so I took the subject's hand.

"W-we're leaving..." I muttered, realising how much I was shaking. We pushed open the heavy steel doors, light crept into the corridor, abolishing the darkness. A look of joy spread across the subject's face, giving him a childish look. I turned to him.

"What shall you do now..?" I enquired, flinching as he patted me on the shoulder.

"It is simple. I shall go my way, you shall go yours. But first..."

His claws appeared through his skin, he pressed them to his arm. The blade sliced cleanly, even through his tough skin. A few drops of blood fell from his arm into my thigh. Instantly, it started healing. His arm healed to, at a faster rate. He took my hand and shook it.

"Go back to your wife and kids, buy that house. But most of all, get honest work." I was staring down at my leg in bewilderment, thinking of how he knew that about me. By the time I looked up, he was gone.

Right now, I'm sitting in the house by the lake, away from anyone, with my wife and kids. John, the subject's name, visits us from time to time, they don't know about him. But I do.


End file.
